


Like a fairytale

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Wishbabies, love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Nicky was in love of Alex for a long moment and was surprised when Alex have kissed him after one summer...This night they have also wished for something else.





	Like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> It's my first attempt at wishbabies
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Nicky was in love with Alex since the beginning they know each other, he knows he is pining so hard for Alex...  
It's was just incredible and couldn't believe when Alex have kissed him after the summer and that they made love.

It's was just fantastic, it's was everything that he dreamed, he just hoped that it's wasn't just for one night.  
He was planning to open the door for maybe see if mail has been shipped and some package but was surprised to see one coffin with one baby.  
It's was like the legends that he has heard about that if they wished hard they could have one baby.  
  
The name of the baby is Nikolai Backstrom Ovechkin it's had the two names when he has read that he was just crying.  
  
Alex wakes up and saw Nicky crying he come hug him "What's Happen ?"  
  
"I think last night when we made love, we have also wished for one baby..."  
  
Nicky gives the paper to Alex who was surprised but was smiling and kiss the forehead of Nicky.  
  
"We have to wake him..."  
  
"Yes, I know how we do that I have read all about this subject," says Alex very seriously

Nicky looked at Alex and saw that he was serious and that Alex could love him and that it's wasn't one mistake last night.  
  
They hold hands and touch the baby and he wakes up  
  
"Hello Nikolai, I'm your dad and it's your papa," say, Nicky  
  
Nicky and Alex was smiling to each other  
  
"Alex, I'm in love with you since a long moment"  
  
"I know Nicky me too I love you since a long time, but was scared to tell it... Because I didn't know if you wanted me"

"I was also scared because I thought that I was just your best friend and didn't know if you wanted a relationship with me"

"Always Nicky"  
  
"We are gonna be wonderful dad," say, Nicky  
  
Alex kiss him and hug him and they look at their son that they can't wait to be with, spoil him and love him


End file.
